


Merodeadores Junior

by inventor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Severus Snape Bashing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inventor/pseuds/inventor
Summary: Un heroe viendo 3 mundos distintos y el efecto que tuvo su presencia o ausencia en ellos
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter & Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Peter Pettigrew, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter





	Merodeadores Junior

Harry Potter seria conocido como El Ultimo Mártir en un mundo en el que sus padres tuvieron que seguir viviendo sin él el Hombre que Gano en un mundo donde el huérfano fue él y Bambi el Merodeador en un mundo donde Voldermont murió antes de que naciese. Al no estar nadie para salvarlas Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger morirían asesinadas en su niñez por un Troll y el hijo de Voldermont como todos lo creyeron pero que en realidad era su yo más joven y convirtiendo a James y Ron en los Batman y Robin mágicos debido a haber perdido uno a su hijo y el otro a su hermana lo que se volvería un problema para el Ministerio de la Magia debido a que quienes podían detenerlos eran o fueron Mortifagos y blanco del Ejercito Muggle. Aunque la gente lo felicitaba por salvar al mundo mágico y su novia era la nueva buscadora de las Arpías de Holyhead el héroe todavía extrañaba a su padrino y padres perdidos asique a pesar de que trato de alegrarse por ella disfrutar lo bueno que estaba pasándole y ser feliz criando a Teddy su nostalgia seguiría activa hasta que James II muestre señales de vida activa o previa. Jack Pettigrew a quien llamaban Speddy compartiría con su primo el haber sido llamado Colagusano y Cornamenta Junior antes de ir a Hogwarts pero contrariamente a lo que se hubiese esperado de él se convirtió en el sujeto más leal que pudo haber habido debido a que sus padres un traidor vuelto espía y una malcriada buscando disculparse con su hermana encontrarían la redención el uno en el otro para gran sorpresa de la mayoría de la gente. Gracias a los primos Evans y sus compañeros de aventuras Pac-Man y Bosque la era de las bromas por el placer de hacerlas dio paso a la justicia callejera en la que quienes recibían las diferentes embestidas del grupo serían los morti junior hijos de mortifagos que le decían sangre impura a los hijos de muggles primeritos para tratar de traumarlos y que huyan pensando que Quejicus iba a salvarlos pero lo que no esperaban era que la justicia decrete que lo besaran muy a pesar de Dumbledore y para festejo de toda su generación debido a que las personas honestas pensaban que se lo merecía y las corruptas que no valía la pena exponerse por él.


End file.
